Diario De Un Voyeurista
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Observando tras una ventana, sintiendo el frio cristal, arrebatado por la lascivia y otros impulsos, he descubierto el placer de mirar. Serie de OneShots 100% Lemmon ¡Diferentes Parejas!
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes de la serie South Park son propiedad de Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gloriosos Baños Públicos<strong>

**Clyde POV**

Empezaré por decir que soy un fan del vouyer, me encanta sentir la adrenalina del cuerpo al estar observando situaciones "especiales", circunstancias que me ponen como loco, el ver una buena verga a través del pants invernal de una persona ¡woow! Eso es locura máxima.

En fin, mi historia no pretende excitar mucho, es más bien contar mis anécdotas, mis experiencias en este mundo sexual, donde se viven los mitos más grandes...

Vivo en un pequeño condado llamado South Park, lugar lleno de nieve y de frío en exceso, lugar donde siempre andas abrigado y tu cuerpo agradece el no sentir el viento que sopla con crueldad...

Soy asiduo cliente de unos baños públicos en un lugar de lo más bajo y vil de este pueblo en donde vivo, yo que soy una persona que tengo una profesión, un futuro, un porvenir no lo puedo evitar, les contaré que estos baños son de esos donde llegas y pagas dos centavos por entrar, donde cualquier, plomero, taxista, chofer o cualquiera de estas personas que no tienen mayores estudios que la primaria llegan a descargar sus necesidades fisiológicas, pero claro como en casi cualquier baño público el ir y venir de gente es muy constante, yo ya acostumbrado a ver estos rituales, siempre llego pago mi respectiva cuota y me dispongo a ocupar mi lugar en el último de los baños (es donde está siempre la acción), los baños que son doce, seis de cada lado, tienen una puerta de acero separada de la pared y por la cual ese espacio es el que te permite empezar a crear y desarrollar tus fantasías.

Pues ahí estaba yo uno de esos días esperando a ver que aparecía, prender un cigarro y esperar a que se de esa situación, estaba asomándome por un costado de la puerta cuando de repente siento que se abre mi puerta de manera inapropiada, me paralizo y me piden disculpas, porque solo alcancé a decir "ocupado", cuando alcé la mirada era un tipo moreno muy oscuro, tipo que no me gusta mi, pero hubo algo en su mirada que me llamó la atención, el se ubico en el retrete de enfrente y yo sigilosamente empecé a abrir mi puerta para poder asomarme y mirar que hacía, sorpresa lleve al verle los brazos cerrando su puerta, peludos como a mí me fascinan, me calenté, el claro noto mi mirada y no alcanzó a cerrar por completo la puerta permitiéndome así poder observarle, ¡era genial!

El tipo bajo sus pantalones, sus calzones hasta el suelo y que cosa tan grande, vi unas piernas si no eran enormes si estaban llenas de pelos cosa que insisto me enloquece, el noto que yo lo veía, pero no alcanzaba a verlo, no podía descifrar la verga que escondía, como pude me levante y me subí los shorts,, hice como que le jale a la taza y me levante de mi lugar salí al pasillo, solamente estaban ocupados los dos lugares de al lado de cada uno de nosotros y me acerqué a su espacio, jalé la puerta el dijo "ocupado", pedí perdón pero alcancé a ver su verga, era divina que cosa más bella, y no hice más que quedarme parado viéndola, el con su mirada me señaló que entrara, se levantó, y yo ocupe su lugar, el reclinado en la pared, me dejó mamársela de una manera deliciosa, me pido que bajara mi pantalón de mezclilla y le mostrara lo mío, que no es muy grande pero si grueso y rubio, muy rubio, cuando de pronto el vecino de al lado estaba observándonos desde su lugar, si se subió en el retrete y se estaba asomando, que cosa era un tipo genial (después supe que era del mismo nivel económico que yo y con las mismas preferencias), el tipo al que yo se la mamaba le dijo que se uniera, pero ¿cómo? Si era un espacio pequeño y los pies nos delatarían...el vecino se acerco a la puerta la abrió y puso hábilmente un portafolios que traía consigo a modo de que tapaba los pies, en el baño solo quedábamos nosotros y claro el vecino de enfrente que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de nada según yo, el nuevo inquilino saco su verga, ¡woow!

Esta me enloqueció aún mas de las que me gustan, gorda, grande, blanca, la gocé como loco, me levante y me acomodé el primero me dio por el culo de una manera terrible, me puso saliva, me la dejo ir toda sin piedad, dolió mucho pero me encantó, mientras al otro se la mamaba de una manera insólita, en ese momento no me preocupaba nada en absoluto, al poco tiempo mis dos visitantes estaban viniéndose en mi boca y culo, de verdad que lo disfruté y yo tenía mi verga dura hasta doler y empezaba a querer venirme cuando tocan la puerta y dicen "salgan de ahí trío de putos"

¡Qué cosa! nos habían descubierto, ¿qué íbamos a hacer?, ¿dónde me iba a meter?, me dio miedo pasaron mil cosas por mi cabeza, en fin me vestí como pude salieron mis dos acompañantes casuales, "amigos primero" y yo me quede sentado en la taza me dijo aquel hombre que era el vecino que según yo no se había dado cuenta "sal tu también" salí no lo mire, me moría de pena, ¡era un policía! Les dijo a los otros dos muchachos "esperen aquí, avísenme si llega alguien" yo me quede con el ojo cuadrado, saco un condón de su bolsa, se bajo el pantalón y me mostró su verga me dijo "chúpala puto" no hice más que seguir sus indicaciones, al poco rato de estar yo en la mamada que le estaba propinando y de la cual yo estaba entre caliente y nervioso se puso el condón y me la dejo ir hasta el fondo en el pasillo a plena luz del sol y con el miedo de que alguien más llegara, pero nadie llegó y el policía me cogió con ganas hasta que se vino, lo curioso fue que "mis amigos" estaban ahí parados nada mas esperando ver si llegaba alguien, no sé si haya sido la hora pero corrimos con suerte porque nadie llego y lo mejor aun no pasaba le pidió al dueño del lugar o encargado no lo sé que cerrara el local que nos había visto en una situación obscena y que tenía que interrogarnos, le pidió a mis "amigos" que se cogieran entre ellos y a mí me pidió que se la mamara de nuevo estuvimos en eso alrededor de unos 40 minutos, lo más excitante que me ha pasado y que de verdad gocé como nunca, a pesar del miedo que sentí cuando llegó el policía, a uno de los tres lo he vuelto a ver siempre en el mismo lugar porque yo no he dejado de ir, y en ocasiones hasta nos "tapamos" y nos avisamos por si llega alguien...y tengo otra historia pero esa será después.

_Shinigami Out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes de la serie South Park son propiedad de Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**Esperando al autobús**

**Kyle POV**

Estaba en la estación de autobuses, quedaba aún media hora para que partiera mi bus. Sin batería en el móvil, ni mp3, ni ningún entretenimiento. Me hacía pis, así que decidí acercarme a los baños de la estación. Al entrar estaba todo un poco sucio, se percibía el olor a orina y había cuatro urinales y cuatro cubículos con retretes. En un urinal había un señor, de unos treinta o treinta y cinco años, con el pelo negro como la noche, era bastante apuesto, vestía con pantalones cortos, le llegaban a las rodillas, mostraban unos gemelos muy fuertes, y dejaba imaginar que tendría unos cuádriceps bellísimos. Le hacía un culito muy bonito, redondito, parecía duro y terso. La camiseta que llevaba era azul, dejaba ver que no tenía barriga, al contrario, parecía que tenía bien definidos los abdominales y los pectorales, un macho de verdad. No tenía barba, sólo lo justo de no haberse afeitado en un par de días. Estábamos solos. Antes de empezar a relatar lo sucedido, diré que tengo diez sises años, soy muy delgado, pelirrojo, muy bonito, con pinta de niño.

Al entrar saludé con un simple _hola_, me dispuse a ponerme al lado de su urinal, me saqué el pene y empecé a mear. Noté como el hombre que había a mi lado se asomaba a mirármela. Mientras observaba mi meada se sacudía su polla ligeramente, disfrutando del panorama que sin querer, yo le estaba ofreciendo. Mi pene se notaba flácida, pequeña, pero al notar sus miradas iba creciendo mi excitación y el morbo que sentía, haciendo que notase que pronto se precipitaría una erección.

Dada la situación, pensé en mirar su paquete, él lo tenía todo erecto, estaba empalmadísimo, mostraba una polla enorme, de unos 20 centímetros, bastante gruesa y con venas. Se la masajeaba suavemente, con un ligero vaivén, a veces suspiraba algo más fuerte, se le notaba excitado, me fijé en su torso y sus pezones se marcaban a través de su camiseta, entonces subí la cabeza y nos cruzamos con una mirada algo perversa. Noté vicio y placer en esa mirada, le brillaban los ojos, unos ojos azules, llenos de lujuria.

Entonces mi aparatito se activó, hacía tiempo que había dejado de mear y empezó a empalmarse, a ponerse duro, esa mirada viciosa fue la que activó todo mi ser, y me activó a mí. Empecé a masajear suavemente mi polla, mientras él me miraba, aún no sabía su nombre, no sabía nada de él, sólo habíamos intercambiado un saludo cortés y ahora me moría de ganas de intercambiar nuestros flujos más íntimos.

Entonces tomó él la iniciativa me agarró el paquete, empezó a masajearme. Yo me dejé hacer, no era su primera vez, pues se notaba que sabía lo que se hacía, me pajeaba, yo me mostraba nervioso, no era la primera vez que tenía contactos con hombres, pero tampoco era muy experto, torpemente puse mi mano en su polla, haciendo caso del gesto que me hubo hecho anteriormente, se la toqué, al agarrarla noté que era más gorda de lo que había visto a simple vista, casi no llegaba a rodearla con mi mano, y empecé a acariciarla, me moría de ganas de ponerme de rodillas y meterme ese elemento en la boca, pero cualquiera podría entrar en el servicio. Al recapacitar en esto, le hice un gesto para indicar que nos metiéramos en el cubículo de algún retrete y así hicimos, nos metimos los dos algo acalorados, con nuestras pollas duras chocando entre sí, cerramos la puerta y nos empezamos a besar, movía su lengua con mucha habilidad, deseé que se tragara mi polla para sentir ese placer, pero antes tenía que sofocar mis ganas de carne, así que me agaché y me metí esa polla tan enorme en mi boca, me costó al principio, me hice daño en la mandíbula al intentar abrir tanto, pero finalmente entró, entró esa pedazo de polla, una polla de verdad, gruesa con venas, grande… seguramente lechera, deseaba que llegara el momento en el que me inundara de leche, pero aún tenía que disfrutar de esas dimensiones y lamer cada rincón de esa polla descomunal. Le metí la lengua por los testículos, él se estremeció y dejó escapar algún que otro gemido, estaba disfrutando de todo lo que le hacía, se contraía, se agarraba a la pared, se convulsionaba a cada roce de mi lengua con su instrumento. Quise subir para que él se dedicara un rato a la mía pero me agarro fuertemente la cabeza y me siguió follando la boca, con unas acometidas brutales, me ahogaba de vez en cuando, pero yo me excitaba muchísimo al ver a este macho, gimiendo de placer, y bombeándome con toda su fuerza. Sólo veía su abdomen porque se había levantado un poco la camiseta, terso, duro, sexy, me entraron ganas de recorrer todo su cuerpo con mi lengua pero ahora la tenía ocupada, estaba ocupada con la parte que más placer le daba, chupaba y relamía su polla como si no hubiera final. Mientras tanto yo me pajeaba, era tal mi excitación que si seguía unos minutos más me correría y no, aún no quería que este encuentro tan especial se acabara, no aún, no con este hombre.

Me saqué su polla de la boca y le besé, nos besamos, con mucha pasión, pero más que pasión lo que había era desenfreno y vicio, morbo, sexo… Me cogió la polla la masturbó, su echó saliva en un dedo y fue a mi culo, intentando dilatarlo.

- No, ahí no, nadie me ha follado el culo, soy virgen.

- ¡Anda! Un virgencito aquí, va a ser un placer abrirte por primera vez, relájate y disfruta.

- No, mejor no, que eso que tienes es muy grande, no estoy preparado aún.

- Si tu boca pudo con ella, tu culo también – me dijo.

Intento que su dedo entrara y lo consiguió pero yo grité de dolor, fue su insignificante dedo pulgar y me hizo polvo mis entrañas…

Al final desistió me dio media vuelta me agarró la cabeza, la puso a la altura de su polla, y empezó de nuevo a follármela. Esta vez volví a gemir, pero del gusto, me gustaba notar su polla en mi garganta, sus pelotas rozando mi mentón con unos pelos suaves, que cada vez que me rozaban me hacían estar más cachondo si cabía.

Sacó su polla de la boca, y descargó toda su semen en mis labios y cara, salían chorros a borbotones, nunca había visto una corrida tan abundante ni placentera, yo estaba a mil, con un roce también estallaría como él, me levantó, cogió mi polla y la pajeó unos segundos y estallé igual que él, llenándole sus músculos abdominales de leche caliente, mientras él lamía de mi cara su semen y disfrutaba pasándomela a la boca con su lengua. Noté su sabor, era dulce, deliciosa, quería que otra vez se me corriera en la boca, dentro… y que su metralla me llegara hasta la campanilla. Cogió papel de baño, me limpió y a continuación se limpió mi semen de su cuerpo.

- Hemos pasado un buen rato ¿eh? – Me preguntó

- Sí, ha estado genial.

- Yo estaré todos los días a las 19hrs por aquí a ver qué encuentro.

- Ahm – Titubeé

- Espero verte de vuelta, por cierto, me llamo Stan Marsh.

- Encantado, yo soy Kyle Broflovski – Dije mientras le estreché la mano, con manchas de mi semen.

- Kyle, yo te abriré ese culo, resérvamelo, tú y yo vamos a jugar en sitios más privados, con más tiempo y más acalorados.

Sonreí, sabía que volvería, quería repetir la experiencia con Stan, me moría de ganas… temía por mi culo, por el día que él lo abra… pero la curiosidad es más fuerte, y la curiosidad mató al gato, a ver qué pasará con este felino.

Shinigami Out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes de la serie South Park son propiedad de Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**Otra puta follada**

**Tweek POV**

Me gusta el sexo. Me gusta sentir un rabo abriendo mi culo, y sentir manos fuertes apretándome mientras noto los primeros indicios de dolor. Y la forma más fácil que he encontrado para conseguir esto es a través del Chat.

Un par de frases sumisas me llevaron a él. Tras una breve conversación en la que estableció todo lo que quería hacer y cómo lo quería hacer (sexo a la carta, prácticamente) quedamos en la Casa de Campo para que me tratara como merecía.

Las instrucciones fueron claras: "Sigue andando por el camino hasta que me veas meterme en los matorrales, quítate los pantalones y ábrete. Te encularé, y no diremos una sola palabra". Y eso hice. Le seguí hasta un recodo del camino, se metió entre los matorrales y se quedó a un lado esperando a que me desvistiera. Yo, nervioso, me bajé los pantalones y empecé a tocarme el culo. El se sacó su pene y comenzó a masturbarse. Al ver que yo me masturbaba mientras miraba (mejor dicho, babeaba) por su verga, me preguntó si quería chupársela. Siguiendo las instrucciones de no hablar, me agaché y me la metí en la boca.

Comenzó a agarrarme la cabeza mientras marcaba el ritmo. Yo empecé a disfrutar como una puta, y quise demostrárselo, así que levanté los ojos para mirarle mientras me metía su pedazo de carne en la boca. Tras pegarme dos veces en la cara, me tapó los ojos y siguió embistiéndome la boca, más fuerte si cabe. Durante cinco minutos no veía nada, solamente tenía su polla en mi boca, y todos mis sentidos estaban agudizándose. Estaba semidesnudo en la Casa de Campo, con la polla a punto de reventar… y mi polla también. Un tío desconocido me la estaba clavando en la boca, y tenía pinta de ser sólo el principio.

El tío era cañero. Desde sus pintas, propias de un bakala, hasta su forma de tratarme como una puta… todo me hacía indicar que había planeado una follada muy especial, que ni yo ni mi culo íbamos a olvidar.

Cuando se cansó de metérmela por la boca, comenzó a pasarla por mi cara, mientras me ponía a cien. _"Te gusta mi polla, eh…" "eres una puta muy viciosa", "tu boca solo sirve para darme placer, __**zorra**__…"  
><em>  
>En ese momento oí algo de ruido detrás. Quise girarme, pero el tío me pegó en la cara y me agarró la cabeza para que siguiera chupando. Estaba arrodillado en el campo, con una polla en mi cara, sodomizado por un tío del que no sabía nada, y con el culo al aire, y muy abierto a esas alturas. Si los ruidos que había oído correspondían a algún mirón, sin duda estaría viendo un coñito muy humedecido.<p>

Al cabo de los minutos, y tras reírse repetidas veces de mi cara de puta viciosa, me agarró de los hombros y me apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol. Sujetó mi cuerpo con una mano, y con la otra comenzó a abrirme mis piernas y a manosear mi cuerpo.

Me sentía una mercancía, estaba tocando mi culo con desgana, casi más interesado en descubrir todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, que en preocuparse de mis deseos.

Me forzó a poner las piernas abiertas, lo que hizo que mis huevos quedaran a la vista, colgando. Empezó a darme golpes en mi polla, diciendo que eso no servía para nada, que para qué quería rabo teniendo ese coñito… mi degradación había llegado a su punto máximo; ya era su hembra.

Acarició mi raja con desinterés, y apretó el agujero con su dedo gordo. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver si acertaba al meterlo, sino que apretó hasta que el dedo penetrara en alguna parte, lo que provocó que me doliera.

Evidentemente, solté un pequeño grito, pero que él aprovechó para pegarme fuerte en el culo. _"No quiero que abras la boca para decir nada"_, me dijo mientras volvía a meter el dedo. Le pregunté si podía, al menos, gemir, ya que me encantaba.

Y esta vez fueron dos bofetadas en las nalgas. Muy fuertes, tuvieron que oírse más que mi voz. _"Te he dicho que no hables, sólo sirves para follar"._ Me quedó claro mi lugar. Aguanté en silencio, y me esforcé por darle placer. Abrí mi agujero para que pudiera entrar mejor sus dedos, y levanté el culito para que lo viera mejor.

Al dedo gordo, le siguieron más dedos. Al tercero ya empecé a perder la cuenta. Estaba muy ocupado pensando en no emitir ningún ruido, pero, sobre todo, en sujetarme en alguna parte. No estaba nada preocupado por mi integridad física, y sus golpes para penetrarme con los dedos me estaban desestabilizando. A cada embiste, mi cuerpo se echaba para adelante y perdía un poco el equilibrio.

Y ahí oí otra vez el ruido. Unas pisadas en las hierbas, o unos matorrales secos… Aprovechando la situación, y que esta vez no me estaba sujetando la cabeza, me giré para mirarle con cara de zorra, y, de paso, observar a nuestro alrededor.

Allí estaba, con la polla fuera. Un mirón, algo mayor, y fondón. Se estaba masturbando sin ningún disimulo a pocos metros de nosotros. Cuando le miré, no apartó la mirada, por lo que el tío estaba buscando jugar. No pude mirarle mucho más tiempo, por miedo a que el bakala se diera cuenta y me pegara otra vez, pero el pensar que estábamos siendo el espectáculo de alguien me hizo esforzarme más (si cabía) en darle placer a mi nuevo macho.

Mientras tanto, mi culo dilatado estaba sirviendo como entretenimiento para el que me iba a penetrar. Con una mano me metía dedos en el culo, y con la otra, me manoseaba las nalgas con fuerza. Incluso de vez en cuando me daba un pequeño cachete. No decía nada, ni siquiera se reía ya, pero su respiración me hacía ver que estaba concentrado, y que le estaba gustando. O quizás eran ya suposiciones mías, más propias de una perra entregada que de un chico normal.

Con el paso de los minutos notaba que se acercaba más y más a mi cuerpo. Sentía que se estaba echando sobre mí, y de vez en cuando notaba su polla contra mi muslo. Empecé a notar su aliento contra mi cuello. Cada vez respiraba más fuerte, con más ganas… Comenzó a tocarme la espalda. No fue delicado, más bien intentaba cubrir todo mi cuerpo con su mano, sobarme sin piedad. Al subir por la espalda, comenzó a acariciarme el pelo, y lo agarró con fuerza, haciéndome girarla con rapidez hacia arriba.

Se acercó aún más a mi oreja y me dijo _"grita ahora, puta",_ y me la clavó de un golpe.

Y vaya si grité. Primero, porque acabé golpeado contra el tronco del árbol, y después, porque la metió sin piedad, de golpe, y tuvo que forzar mi agujero para hacerlo. Eso sí, entró toda, marcándome para siempre como su puta, como su hembra dominada. Mi coño era suyo desde ese preciso momento.

Estuvo follándome con fuerza durante varios minutos. Me agarraba del pelo, me cogía del cuello, y me humillaba de todas las formas que se le ocurría. Me dijo insultos que empinaban mi polla y humedecían mi culito, me reducía a un agujero, a algo que servía para darle placer.

Y ciertamente no era nada más. Y estaba totalmente entregado. No estaba emitiendo ningún ruido, pero todo mi cuerpo me rogaba que gimiera de placer todo lo alto que pudiera.

Cada poro de mi cuerpo me recordaba que me gustaban las pollas, y que estaba disfrutando con esa. Y él, sin compasión, metiéndola sin cuidado, esforzándose en obtener el máximo placer de mí.

Yo estaba entregado a él. Cuando quería que abriera mis piernas, simplemente me dejaba llevar por sus manos abriéndome. Cuando quería empalarme desde abajo, simplemente no forzaba mis caderas ante sus duros gestos. Por eso, cuando me cogió prácticamente en sus brazos para cambiarme de postura, no protesté. Por miedo a que me pegara otra vez, y porque ya estaba adaptado a sentirme su objeto sexual.

Me colocó frente al árbol que escondía a nuestro mirón. Había parado de masturbarse, pero su polla se erguía grande y gorda hacia arriba, apuntándome.

-Mira, puta, ahí tienes a tu próximo cliente.

[silencio]

-Lleva toda la follada ahí, observándote, y luego te va a follar, te guste o no.

[silencio]

-Eres mi zorra, voy a pedirle dinero para que te folle, ¿estás de acuerdo?

[silencio; sabía que si hablaba me iba a pegar]

-He dicho que si estás de acuerdo, zorra de mierda.

-Sí, amo, ¡Ack! véndeme a ese.

Y me pegó. Una grande y sonora bofetada en mi nalga derecha, que me hizo perder el equilibrio. Me intenté apoyar en el árbol, pero al estar ensartado en la polla de mi macho, pude sostenerme. Y se empezó a reír, otra vez. Ésta vez acompañado por mi mirón, que salió de detrás del árbol y los matorrales para acercarse a nosotros, mientras se acariciaba la polla.

El macho bakala seguía penetrándome, con fuerza, mientras abría mis nalgas con sus dos manos. A la vez, notaba los ojos del mirón clavados en mi culo, viendo como una polla entraba y salía rápidamente, y como yo estaba totalmente entregado a ello.

Pero pronto dejé de notar su mirada… porque noté sus manos. Una mano suave acariciando mi espalda, como si de un animal se tratara, desde mi cabeza hasta el culo, con suavidad; un ritmo mecánico. Con la otra mano, por lo que pude ver desde mi postura, se estaba masturbando la polla. Y no la tenía nada mal. Obviamente, no era tan grande como la del tío que me estaba penetrando (por cierto, ¿cómo se llamaría? Había dicho que le llamaban 'Ze Mole'), pero seguro que había dado placer a muchos tíos con ella.

Cuatro manos sobre mi cuerpo, cuatro ojos centrados en la polla que entraba en mi culo… sin duda, ya había perdido mi condición de persona con pensamiento. Ya era sólo un agujero.

Al rato, no recuerdo cuánto, la penetración me hizo perder el control del tiempo, noté que el macho bakala me estaba clavando sus uñas en mis nalgas. El mete y saca comenzó a ser más rápido, y su polla empezaba a contraerse.

Las buenas pasivas sabemos qué significa eso, por lo que apreté mi ano para facilitar su eyaculación (por supuesto, dentro del condón). Cuatro embestidas más fuertes y espaciadas me indicaron que estaba corriéndose. Un suave movimiento de caderas posterior, un balanceo hacia dentro y hacia fuera, me señalaron que aquello estaba acabando.

Sacó su polla, se quitó el condón, se limpió con un pañuelo, y se fue.

Sin más.

Y allí me dejó con el maduro mirón. Metió un par de dedos en el agujero, e hizo un comentario acerca de la dilatación de mi culito. Se puso un condón y me la metió. De un golpe, claro, no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo. Apenas lo noté, de hecho.

Yo ya estaba anulado. No me esforcé en darle placer, sencillamente no tenía ganas de nada ya. Solamente quería sentirme realizado y asegurarme de que me usara bien.

Se corrió rápido, ya que llevaba casi una hora masturbándose frente a nosotros. Se quitó el condón y se corrió encima de mis nalgas, esparciendo bien el semen por todo mi culo.

Me dio un par de azotes en la cara, y se fue.

Pensé que todo había acabado, que ya había terminado mi función allí. Miré mi polla, estaba erecta a más no poder. Pensé en masturbarme, pero sabía que no era a lo que había ido.

Guardé mi empalmada como pude, me limpié algo las nalgas (me gustaba ir con el semen de mis machos en el culo), y salí de allí.

Una puta más había sido follada en la Casa de Campo. Bueno, una zorra, que no cobré dinero.

_Shinigami Out._


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

**Espiando a un heterosexual**

**Butters POV**

Tenía 18 años cuando mis tíos me invitaron a pasar un fin de semana en su finca a las afueras de la ciudad. No era un plan que me agradara mucho puesto que mis dos primos (sus hijos) son muy pequeños y, aunque los quiero, no me divertiría mucho todo un fin de semana con ellos. Ante la insistencia de mis tíos acepté finalmente la invitación.

La finca era pequeña y tenía una casa para mis tíos, sus hijos y los huéspedes, y una zona social aparte, compuesta por la piscina, un baño para quienes la usaran y, justo detrás de ese baño, una habitación y otro baño privado para el señor que cuidaba la casa.

Llegamos a la finca y nos instalamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Posteriormente salí a la piscina y me cambie en el baño antes de entrar al agua con mis primitos. Mientras estábamos jugando en la piscina, vi con extrañeza a un hombre Butters, de unos 23 o 24 años, que estaba limpiando la zona verde alrededor de la casa. Me fijé también en su torso, ya que él estaba sin camisa. Los músculos de su pecho, sus brazos y su abdomen estaban bastante marcados. Era delgado, atlético y no tenía ningún bello en su torso. Se notaba que llevaba ya algunas horas trabajando pues estaba bastante sudado. Desde donde estaba, él levantó la mano saludando a los niños y ellos le respondieron. Posteriormente me explicaron que se trataba de Kenny, el nuevo encargado de cuidar la finca. No le presté mucha atención al tema y seguí jugando con mis primos.

Jugamos toda la tarde hasta que mi tía nos llamo a comer. Mis primos entraron corriendo a la casa y yo me quedé en la piscina para recoger los juguetes que habíamos utilizado. Para no entrar con la pantaloneta mojada a comer, decidí secarme y cambiarme primero en el baño de la piscina, el mismo que queda detrás de la habitación de Kenny.

Estaba ya en el baño y me había quitado la pantaloneta cuando escuché que, del otro lado de la pared, se abría el agua de una ducha. Era Kenny quien tomaba un baño. Llegó entonces a mi mente un pensamiento extraño. Me imaginé al trabajador del torso perfecto duchándose desnudo. Se me ocurrió que debería tener unas piernas acorde con su marcado torso, también pasó por mi mente una imagen de sus partes íntimas. No sé por qué llegó a mí este pensamiento. No sé por qué me interesó por un momento la imagen desnuda de un hombre. Tal vez sería la oscuridad y el ambiente de la finca. Tal vez sería el cansancio de una tarde en la piscina y sus efectos en mi ahora relajado cuerpo. No lo sé.

Terminé de secarme y me vestí de nuevo. Estaba ya dispuesto a salir, cuando mi mente volvió a comandar mi cuerpo y lanzó otro pensamiento: El orificio de ventilación en la pared que separaba a mi baño de la ducha de Kenny. Era una pequeña ventana ubicada en la parte superior de la pared. Estaba muy alta, a dos metros del suelo para cumplir su función de ventilar y no interferir con la privacidad de ambos baños. Esas ideas que me llegaban, parecían producto de mi subconsciente, como si estuviera tratando de discurrir la forma de ver desnudo a Kenny. En ese momento me quedé pensativo, un temor recorrió mi cuerpo por lo que estaba pensando. No sabía que debía hacer: salir del baño y olvidarme de todo eso o...

...con algo de debilidad en las piernas por el temor que sentía, y con una confusión que nunca había experimentado, me subí al sanitario con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Lentamente me incorporé hasta que mis ojos quedaron en el borde inferior de aquella ventana de ventilación. Lo pensé nuevamente y me decidí: en un siguiente impulso terminé de erguir mi cuerpo y de esa forma me asomé lentamente a la ducha de Kenny.

Lo primero que vi fue su cabeza. La llave de la ducha estaba justo en la pared en la que yo me apoyaba y Kenny estaba parado bajo el chorro de agua, mirando hacia el piso mientras pasaba sus manos por su torso. Eso ayudó a que él no pudiera verme. Mi adrenalina subía poco a poco ante el temor de ser descubierto. Hubiera podido irme ya. Ya había cumplido mi objetivo de verlo mientras se duchaba. Pero algo me detenía, no entendía por qué, pero quería ver todo su cuerpo, no solo su cabeza desde arriba.

Kenny cerró la llave del agua y sacudió su cabello. Estuve atento a esconderme si él llegara a elevar su mirada. Retrocedió un poco y tomó la toalla. Secó primero su cabeza. En ese momento, Kenny me dio una vista privilegiada de la parte frontal de todo su cuerpo. Tal como lo imaginaba, sus piernas eran fuertes y marcadas como su torso. Sus caderas y su cintura eran pequeñas y... me fijé en su verga, mis ojos pasaron por las partes íntimas de Kenny y llamaron mi atención.

No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo: había visto a mis amigos de entrenamiento y a los de mi equipo de fútbol cuando estábamos en los lockers. Pero era la primera vez que yo le imprimía un poco de malicia y morbo a la desnudez de un hombre. Además, nunca había visto un pene como el de Kenny: era grande, sin ser de un tamaño exagerado. Estaba rodeado por pelos un poco escasos y colgaba sobre dos testículos redondos y no muy grandes. Nunca me había fijado en el pene de un hombre. Nunca había sentido deseos de observar a un hombre desnudo. Pero en ese momento, sintiendo los intensos latidos de mi corazón repicar en todo mi cuerpo, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y con un poco de temblor en mi cuerpo, estaba allí, viendo desnudo a un hombre mayor que yo. Un hombre fuerte, viril. Un hombre que, de haberse enterado de mi imprudencia, seguramente me hubiera atacado con sus fuertes puños. Allí estaba yo sin saber por qué y, sin darme cuenta, había retirado una de mis manos que me servía de apoyo en la pared, y estaba acariciando con ella mi pene... que estaba en erección.

Unos instantes después, sin hacer ningún ruido bajé del sanitario. Acomodé mi pene de tal forma que no se notara la erección y salí del baño hacia la casa para comer. Llevaba cierto temor por lo que acaba de hacer, estaba nervioso y confundido, pero también dispuesto a olvidar ese tema de espiar a un hombre en la ducha. Sentía vergüenza de mi mismo y algo de culpa.

**Segunda Parte**

Esa noche, después de la cena mi tío propuso hacer una fogata. Para ello me pidieron a mí el favor de ir hasta la habitación de Kenny y pedirle prestado un poco de combustible, fósforos especiales para fogatas...en fin, todos los implementos necesarios.

Caminé en medio de la oscuridad de la noche hasta llegar a la habitación del trabajador. Por la ventana veía las luces emitidas por su televisor y supuse entonces que él todavía estaría despierto. Ya por mi mente no pasaban los recuerdos de lo que había hecho más temprano mientras él se duchaba, todo estaba en orden ahora en mi mente y había superado ese momento de confusión.

Me acerqué a la puerta de la forma más natural y toqué dos veces. A los pocos segundos Kenny corrió un poco la cortina para ver quien tocaba, le hice una seña con mi mano. Pocos instantes después se abrió la puerta.

— A la orden Butters Leopold.  
>Kenny estaba de pie preguntándome con la mayor naturalidad del mundo en que podía ayudarme. Yo, que traté de disimular al máximo, no pude contener una expresión de asombro que volvió a confundirme, al ver a ese hombre luciendo solamente unos pequeños pantaloncillos que bordeaban sus caderas y bajaban para abrazar su verga y formar un bulto bastante pronunciado. Su torso fuerte estaba ahora frente a mí. Pasé la mirada rápidamente por sus pantaloncillos y por sus piernas, volviéndola a subir a sus ojos que esperaban atentos mis instrucciones. Pero, al parecer, Kenny notó mi gesto de sorpresa y se avergonzó un poco.<p>

—Butters que pena con Usted...es que salí rápido a abrirle y pues como no vi a la señora sino solo a usted entonces no me cubrí mas.

—No. Tranquilo Kenny, no hay problema – le dije recuperándome un poco de mi asombro – vengo porque vamos a hacer una fogata y necesitamos que por favor nos prestes los fósforos, el combustible y lo demás.

—Si Butters, pase y siéntese mientras yo le alisto todo.

Entre en su habitación y me acomodé en una silla que estaba en una esquina y que él mismo Kenny me ofreció. Inmediatamente él se puso a buscar los materiales por todo el recinto y yo lo seguí disimuladamente con mi mirada.

No entendía que me pasaba. Yo que tenía una novia. Yo que desde que tengo uso de razón deseaba con todos los órganos de mi cuerpo a las mujeres. Yo que era tan seguro de todos los aspectos de mi vida, me sentía ahora un poco interesado en ver a un hombre en pantaloncillos. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era el bulto que formaba aquella verga que había visto más temprano. Se veía grande, no era nada al lado del bulto normal de mis amigos. Algo me pasaba conmigo. Decidí entonces iniciar una charla con Kenny.

— ¿Practicas algún deporte Kenny? - pregunté aparentando poco interés en el tema.

—No Butters, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Lo digo porque tienes todos los músculos del cuerpo marcados, como si fueras atleta, o como si lo hubieras sido antes.

—No Butters, en realidad es el trabajo de aquí de la finca el que lo mantiene a uno en forma.

Kenny no prestaba mucha atención, seguía recorriendo su habitación en busca de lo que yo necesitaba para la fogata. A los pocos segundos preguntó:

— ¿Y usted Butters? ¿Es deportista?

—Si, practico fútbol todo el día.

— ¿Y cuántos años tiene, Butters?

—18 ¿y tú?

—24.

Kenny seguía caminando por la habitación en sus sexy pantaloncillos.

—Bueno Kenny y… ¿no te aburres aquí todo el tiempo?

—Pues...más o menos... a veces entre semana voy al pueblo, pero mientras están aquí los patrones me toca quedarme.

— ¿Y tienes novia en el pueblo?

—Si, tengo una noviecita, la veo una vez por semana.

— ¿Sólo una vez por semana? ¿Y el resto de la semana...?

—Pues nada Butters Leopold, toca aguantarse ¡Jaja!

—Ya me vas a decir que te aguantas toda una semana, no te creo, me imagino que además traes amiguitas aquí ¿o no?

—Jajaja, bueno...pues...no le cuente a sus tíos eso, pero si jaja, si he traído algunas amiguitas. Es que usted sabe...a veces hace falta darse un gustito.

—Jaja, si yo entiendo...y no te debe ir mal con las niñas ¿no? Lo digo porque eres alto y tienes los músculos marcados, como te decía ahora...

—Jaja Butters, pues ahí trato de conseguir lo que se pueda.

A mi me estaba empezando a gustar el tono de la conversación y hubiera querido prolongarla pero Kenny termino rápidamente de recoger los elementos necesarios y se acercó donde yo estaba entregándome una bolsa con todo.

Depositó la bolsa en el suelo frente a mí y se sentó en una orilla de la cama, como queriendo continuar la charla.

—Oye Kenny, y aquí en confianza...cuéntame ¿por qué no traes a tu novia en lugar de traer a las otras amigas?

—Bueno...pues si quiere la verdad Butters, usted sabe...las mujeres no son iguales todas y pues...algunas prefieren hacer unas cosas y otras no se dejan.

— ¿Cómo así Kenny?, no entiendo – en realidad estaba confundido

—Butters, me da pena contarle esas cosas...jaja – Kenny sonreía tímidamente.

—No para nada Kenny, dale, dime con confianza que yo no soy un santo...

—Bueno... es que a mí me gusta mucho... con las mujeres... algunas poses más que otras ... usted sabe – y Kenny se quedó un momento en silencio, algo avergonzado, como esperando mi reacción.

—Y ¿cómo cuales?...si te puedo preguntar.

—Butters...usted alguna vez ha estado con una mujer y... ¿le ha dado por atrás?

— ¿Es eso lo que te gusta?...entonces tu novia...

—Mi novia no me deja hacer eso – respondió Kenny.

—Jaja, entiendo, entiendo Kenny. Entonces calmas tus ganas con tus amigas jaja.

— ¡Claro Butters! – respondió Kenny algo más tranquilo ahora que yo había reaccionado amablemente a su comentario – usted no se las imagina.

—Jaja, ¿les gusta mucho?

—Les encanta - respondió Kenny interesándose por el tema - les tiene que doler porque se quejan cuando les doy por atrás. Pero les gusta porque aquí vuelven jaja.

Me gustaba mucho el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Kenny ya estaba hablando como el macho que era, el tipo que le gusta someter a las mujeres. Esa forma de hablar iba muy bien con su viril apariencia. Además, verlo sentado frente a mí, en sus pequeños pantaloncillos y hablando de sexo, estaba logrando en mi sensaciones intensas.

Me preguntaba porque me había contado algo tan íntimo, es cierto que yo indagué bastante, pero no pensé que fuera a revelar sus secretos sexuales. Imaginé entonces que, dada su soledad, le era bastante placentero encontrar en mí a un amigo con quien conversar un rato.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy interesantes, pero en ese momento (y para mi pesar) escuché el grito de mi tío desde la casa, quien me llamaba para que me apresurara.

— ¡Ah! Ahí está mi tío gritándome – le dije a Kenny mientras me ponía de pie – luego seguimos la conversación Kenny, me tienes que presentar algunas de esas amigas jeje – y me dirigí hacia la puerta pensando que era mejor salir de allí y no despertar alguna sospecha en Kenny con mis preguntas indiscretas.

Cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación, Kenny se puso de pie:

— ¡Espere un momento Butters!, es que se me olvidó darle los fósforos para la fogata. Deme un segundo ya se los traigo, los tengo aquí en el baño.

Y Kenny entro rápidamente al baño para buscarlos. Yo me quede esperándolo donde estaba. Tras unos instantes, se asomó a la puerta del baño y me dijo:

—Butters, puede venir un momento, es que las cajas de los fósforos están escritas en español y no se cuales son los de fogatas.

Caminé entonces para entrar al baño y escoger los fósforos. Kenny se quedo de pie bajo el marco de la puerta del baño y con su mano me indicó que siguiera yo primero. Pasé por su lado, la entrada del baño era algo estrecha y nuestros cuerpos se rozaron un poco. Sentí claramente como una de mis piernas rozó el enorme bulto de Kenny y sentí su calor y su respiración casi sobre mí. Incluso me pareció como si él mismo hubiera propiciado ese encuentro bajo el marco de la puerta, pero decidí no mencionar nada al respecto y pregunte:

— ¿Dónde están los fósforos?

—Allí Butters – respondió Kenny señalando un armario en una esquina del baño. El se quedó de pie bajo de la puerta.

Me acerqué al armario. Estaba de espaldas a Kenny pero sentía que él me observaba. Rápidamente encontré los fósforos que necesitaba. Camine de nuevo hacia la puerta y me pareció extraño que Kenny siguiera allí, inmóvil. Decidí no darle importancia y volví a pasar al lado suyo para salir.

En ese momento volvió a darse otro roce como el anterior. Pero esta vez, fue evidente que Kenny empujó su cuerpo y su bulto hacia mi cuerpo, por mucho que lo hubiera disimulado.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentí su pesada mano en mi hombro, deteniendo mi paso.

—Que pena Butters – se disculpó Kenny en un tono nada convincente y mirándome a los ojos. Yo, en cambio, dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente, todo se me hacía muy raro, sentía temor.

—Tranquilo Kenny – respondí para olvidar lo sucedido

Traté de seguir pero él no soltó mi hombro. Volteé a mirarlo como reclamándole con mi mirada y Kenny me observaba totalmente serio.

—Butters, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta? – sin darme tiempo a responder prosiguió – ¿por qué me estaba mirando cuando yo estaba en la ducha más temprano?

En ese momento me puse pálido del miedo y él debió notarlo. Me quedé inmóvil y no fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Kenny me había descubierto.

—Pero tranquilo Butters – se apresuró a decir, aunque en un tono casi de burla.

Después de un breve silencio, y sin soltar todavía mi hombro, me preguntó en voz baja, acercando un poco su boca a mi oído.

— ¿Qué es lo que quería ver?

Ante mi silencio, producto de mi temor, Kenny tomo mi mano derecha llevándola a su pronunciado bulto y oprimiéndola fuertemente contra este, al tiempo que me preguntaba en un tono algo amenazante.

— ¿Esto es lo que quería verme Butters?, ¿Ah? – yo permanecía en silencio – Pues ya lo vio... además lo está sintiendo... ¿qué le parece? - Kenny me hablaba a mi oído, en un tono bajo, pero firme - Pero contéstame Butters, o ¿es que le tiene miedo de los hombres de verdad, como yo?

Me sentía extraño, debo admitir que había un poco de excitación en mi cuerpo, tenía mi mano sobre la gran verga de Kenny, no estaba en erección pero se notaba algo despierta. El me hablaba al oído con rudeza y sentía su gran cuerpo casi sobre el mío. Pero también sentía mucho, mucho temor y confusión. Reaccioné con un poco de ira quitándome de encima su brazo y alejándome de él.  
>—Yo mejor me voy Kenny, yo no sé de qué estás hablando.<p>

Y Kenny respondió con absoluta tranquilidad.

—Por qué no me espera Butters, vamos juntos donde sus tíos y yo les cuento que su sobrino me estaba espiando – y entonces adoptó un tono amenazante - Que el sobrino que tienen es un mariconcito de primera. Que además se le olvido apagar la luz mientras me espiaba y yo me di cuenta de todo.

— ¡A mí no me dices marica! – le respondí en un tono severo.

—Eso dígaselo a ellos Butters.

Kenny me estaba amenazando, no sabía que responderle.

—Y ¿Qué quieres entonces que haga Kenny?, discúlpame...fue algo involuntario...yo no...

—Tranquilízate Butters - me interrumpió - mejor no hablemos ahora de eso. Vaya, haga la fogata con sus tíos que lo están esperando y cuando terminen y se vayan a dormir usted se viene para acá sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Yo aquí lo voy a estar esperando y hablamos del asunto mientras nos tomamos unos tragos.

**Tercera Parte**

Esa noche, después de la fogata, mientras estaba acostado en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes pensaba que yo era el único que debería estar despierto. Lo que había vivido aquel día no era algo normal. Sentía miedo de ir a encontrarme con Kenny. Me sentía sucio por haber querido ver a un hombre desnudo, por haber permitido que él pusiera mi mano en su pene. Estuve a punto de renunciar al pacto que tenía con Kenny, pero no sabía qué les diría al día siguiente a mis tíos, cuando él les contara lo que yo hice.

Me decidí. Me puse mi tenis y salí del cuarto de huéspedes con mi ropa de dormir: unos bóxers y una camiseta. Salí de la casa sin hacer ningún ruido y empecé a caminar hacia la habitación del trabajador. ¿Qué iba hacer? no lo sabía.

Estuve a punto de devolverme mil veces mientras caminaba, pero finalmente llegué. Pudo más el miedo a lo que él pudiera decir. Toqué en la puerta y él me abrió sin decir nada. En su mano tenía una botella de ron casi por la mitad. Entré nuevamente en esa habitación con muchos nervios pero, al verlo nuevamente en sus pantaloncillos, volví a sentir una leve curiosidad.

—Que bien Butters, que bueno que viniste – saludo Kenny de forma natural - pero lo noto nervioso, venga, tome un poco de ron para que se relaje.

—No gracias, no bebo. Dime que es lo que quieres Kenny – pregunté bastante serio.

—Que lástima, porque a mi si me gusta beber mucho – y tomó otro trago.

— ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que quieres?

—Primero tranquilízate Butters – y Kenny me miro de pies a cabeza mientras puso la botella en el piso – esa es su ropa de dormir Butters?

—Si, ¿por qué?

Kenny dedico unos momentos a observarme de arriba abajo.

— ¿Me dice que entrena fútbol Butters?

—Sí.

—Se nota, tiene las piernas fuertes... ¿se las afeita?

—No, solo que me salen pocos pelos.

— ¿Arriba tampoco le salen? ¿En la parte de arriba de sus muslos?

—No tampoco, ¿por qué preguntas?...

—Porque no me deja ver – me interrumpió Kenny – súbase un poco sus bóxers, déjeme ver sus piernas.

—Pero Kenny, que es lo que...

—Tranquilo Butters – volvió a interrumpirme – hágalo tranquilo.

Me quedé en silencio y después obedecí subiendo mis bóxers para que todas mis piernas quedaran descubiertas.

—Y por qué mejor no se los quita - Abrí mis ojos sorprendido – si Butters, quítese la ropa, usted ya me vio desnudo pero yo a usted no. No creo que le incomode mucho... los dos somos hombres...y usted es bien machito. – Kenny estaba algo ebrio, era claro.

Y tras decir esto, Kenny tomo sus pantaloncillos y los deslizó por sus piernas quedando totalmente desnudo frente a mí, mostrándome de nuevo su enorme verga, en estado de relajación, que aun así se veía muy grande.

—Otra vez me ve desnudo Butters...a ver, lo estoy esperando a Usted, no me diga que le da pena.

Tímidamente me quité los tenis y la camiseta, me iba a quitar los bóxers pero me detuve en ese momento, me avergoncé. Kenny dijo entonces:

—Déjeme ayudarle Butters si no puede.

Kenny camino rápidamente hasta pararse tras de mí. Retiró mis manos que aun sujetaban el resorte de mis bóxers y las suyas tomaron ese lugar. Posteriormente los deslizó bruscamente y en un solo movimiento por mis piernas descubriendo, ante sí, todo mi culo.

—Es cierto Butters, casi no tiene pelos en su cuerpo... – guardé silencio, sentía muchos nervios.

Kenny se arrodilló tras de mí. Puso una mano en cada una de mis piernas y, tras acariciarlas rápida y bruscamente las subió hasta mi culo. No sabía que me pasaba, primero no quería encontrarme con él y ahora, debía admitir que sus bruscas caricias me empezaban a excitar. Tomó mis nalgas con firmeza mientras yo sentí que mi verga empezó a reaccionar. Posteriormente, separó mis nalgas abriendo mi culo mientras decía en voz baja:

—Este culito se parece a muchos de los que he comido: blanco, pequeño, durito, redondo...sabes ¿cuál es la diferencia Butters? Que nunca me he comido el culito de un hombre.

Kenny seguía arrodillado masajeando mis nalgas y abriéndolas de vez en cuando.

— ¿Y usted Butters? A usted que sí le gustan los hombres, ¿alguna vez ha tenido sexo con uno?

—No me gustan – respondí secamente, con un evidente temblor en mi voz fruto de la excitación que empezaba a crecer en mí. Qué ironía, aparentando virilidad al tiempo que mi verga se ponía dura de placer con ese hombre.

—Yo tampoco...y nunca pensé hacerlo... pero usted me trajo la oportunidad. No me gustan los hombres...pero me gusta el sexo, y más cuando he bebido.

Kenny se puso de pie.

—Voltéate Butters, quiero verlo de frente.

Tímidamente me di vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con Kenny. Ambos estábamos en la misma situación: desnudos, mirando nuestros cuerpos, con una semi erección en nuestros penes. El mío era normal pero el de Kenny se veía ya bastante grande.

—A ver Butters, veamos con que se defiende usted – y dicho esto Kenny tomó mi verga con su mano y empezó a sobarla bruscamente. Alternaba las caricias en mi verga con unos leves apretones en mis testículos.

— ¿Qué siente Butters? Yo veo que le está creciendo – siguieron unos segundos de silencio – y ¿por qué no me haces lo mismo Butters? Toma mi verga. Tenga el honor de ser el primer hombre que me la toca.

Esas palabras quedaron retumbando en mi mente. También era la primera vez que un hombre me tocaba. Entendí que era mi oportunidad de experimentar con hombres. Tome su verga con firmeza y brusquedad, tal como él lo hacía con la mía. Kenny emitió un suspiro que no disimuló y cerró sus ojos.

—No se siente nada mal, usted tiene buena fuerza en la mano. – su verga empezó a crecer poco a poco. Tras unos segundos quedó totalmente dura, yo no la podía abarcar en mi mano. La mía había alcanzado ese estado también.

Pasaron unos instantes de silencio en los que nuestras caricias bruscas se transformaron en francas masturbaciones que iban bastante rápido. Yo recorría toda su verga con mi mano, me impresionaba el tamaño. Al mismo tiempo sentía como el apretaba cada vez más fuerte la mía, era como si quisiera exprimirla. A juzgar por sus gestos y el tamaño de su verga, su excitación estaba llegando al máximo.

Se detuvo entonces. Soltó mi verga y retrocedió para que yo soltara la suya.

—Lo veo ya más tranquilo Joven Leopold – era cierto, no solamente tranquilo sino decidido a dejarme llevar por él - Voltéese otra vez Butters, deme la espalda – obedecí, él aproximó su cuerpo al mío – abra un poco las piernas Butters – y tomando con fuerza mis nalgas, las abrió - déjeme sobarle mi verga por su culo Butters, a ver que se siente - y dando cortos pasos hacia mi cuerpo, acomodó su dura verga entre mis glúteos.

No era una penetración, Kenny solo puso su verga entre mis glúteos y empezó a mover sus caderas para frotarla, al tiempo que me abrazaba con fuerza. Se acercó a mi oído y me preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Alguna vez le habían pasado una verga así por su culito Butters?

—No – respondí en medio de un suspiro.

—Los culitos como el suyo son los que me gustan Butters, así duritos, y vírgenes... ¿le gusta como la muevo? – permanecí en silencio – responda Butters, ¿le gusta? - Asentí con mi cabeza – Ya es hora de estrenar este culito, lo quiero ver quejándose y sudando como las amigas que traigo aquí - seguía sobando su verga - pero tranquilo, que también va a disfrutar mucho.

Tras unos instantes de frotar su verga entre mis glúteos, Kenny tomó firmemente mi verga, con su rudeza propia de un trabajador del campo, y empezó a masturbarme rápidamente sin apasionamientos. Alejó su verga de mi culo y en reemplazo llevo su mano a sobar mis nalgas, a abrirlas y a sobar mi ano que se contraía cuando sentía sus caricias.

—Relájese Joven Leopold – me decía en medio de suspiros.

Sin más preámbulos detuvo sus caricias a mi culo y acerco la punta de uno de sus dedos a mi ano. Apretó más fuerte mi verga y metió su dedo en mi culo un solo impulso. Sentí gran placer en mi verga, pero también un dolor agudo y me queje queriéndome soltar. Él me dominó y me sostuvo firme hasta que fue pasando el dolor. Seguía sintiendo su mano masturbándome y su dedo en el fondo de mi ano masajeando mis entrañas. Nunca había sentido mi propia verga crecer tanto como en ese momento.

Kenny acerco un segundo dedo y nuevamente, sin anunciar, lo metió acompañando al primero y causando en mí más dolor.

—Tranquilo Butters, eso duele sólo al principio.

Y tenía razón, en pocos segundos estaba sintiendo nuevamente placer, de mi verga y de mi ano. Kenny estaba ahora masajeándome con sus dedos. Hacía círculos en mi ano como tratando de expandirlo. No dejaba de acariciar mi verga, algunas veces rápido y duro, otras veces suave para que mi excitación fuera gradual y no llegara al orgasmo todavía.

—Que culito tan rico Butters, está bien durito, nuevecito. Ya no le duele ¿cierto? – asentí con mi cabeza – bien, está portándose bien Joven Leopold, ¿le gusta todo lo que siente? – volví a asentir en medio de los gestos de malestar y placer de mi cara.

Kenny siguió trabajando en mi verga y en mi ano, al mismo tiempo que acercaba su cuerpo para sobarlo en el mío, para frotar también su verga que pedía a gritos algo de placer.

Seguimos en la misma posición por unos minutos hasta que Kenny soltó mi verga. Posteriormente separó mis nalgas con una mano y retiro lentamente los dos dedos con los que me estaba penetrando. Suspiré cuando me sentí liberado de sus manos...

—Ahora ya estás listo Butters, venga, acuéstese – dijo Kenny señalando la cama.

No dije nada, Kenny me tomó de un hombro y me guió a acostarme en su cama. Yo lo hice un poco nervioso. Posteriormente, el se subió a la cama y se acostó al lado mío.

—Acuéstese de lado Butters, dándome su espalda.

Obedecí las instrucciones de Kenny, giré mi cuerpo hacia un lado dándole la espalda al cuerpo del trabajador y esperé paciente lo que vendría a continuación.

Bruscamente, como todos sus movimientos, Kenny tomo mis piernas y las separó llevando una hacia adelante y abriendo de esa forma mi culo. Llevó entonces su mano nuevamente entre mis glúteos y empezó a masajear, rozando mi ano en todo momento.

— ¿Le gusta Joven Butters?...Tiene que relajarse...piense en el placer y no vaya a pensar en el dolor.

Todo esto me decía Kenny mientras me abrazaba contra sí. Tras unos instantes, levantó una de sus pesadas piernas y la puso sobre las mías. En ese momento sentí como su dura verga empezó a tomar posición cerca de mi culo.

Una vez estuvo acomodado sobre mi cuerpo, el trabajador tomó su pene con su mano y lo dirigió hacia mi ano.

—Cierre los ojos Butters y relájese - me dijo en voz baja mientras recargaba todo su peso en mi para dominarme.

Cerré mis ojos y las sensaciones se volvieron más intensas. Lo siguiente fue sentir la cabeza de su enorme verga, algo húmeda por su excitación, tocando mi ano. Después, sin más esperas, Kenny empujó con sus caderas su enorme verga y, tomándola con su mano, empezó a abrirse camino por mi culo.

Sentí un dolor intenso, pero aun que el que sentí con los dedos de Kenny. Quise levantarme y salir corriendo. Pero la posición en la que estábamos, donde su pesado cuerpo estaba casi encima del mío, me impidió cualquier movimiento. Estaba atrapado, sometido, no podía hacer nada más que esperar y tratar de relajarme.

Kenny metió un poco de su enorme verga a mi culo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. Se detuvo entonces y movió un poco sus caderas, tratando de sentir placer.

—Si Butters, que rico como se va abriendo su culito - me decía el trabajador en medio de suspiros.

Poco a poco me estaba acostumbrando al dolor hasta que, en otro impulso, Kenny empujo nuevamente sus caderas y profundizó su verga en mi ano.

El dolor fue intenso. Por unos instantes sentí que su verga no paró de entrar en mi ano. La sentía enorme, era como si estuviera invadiendo todo mi cuerpo. Yo trataba de acostumbrarme rápidamente a la sensación aunque no era fácil.

KENNY: Muy bien Butters, vamos muy bien - suspiraba Kenny en medio de su excitación.

Cuando terminó de poner toda su verga en mi culo, se detuvo para darme tiempo de reponerme. Tras unos segundos de "descanso" empezó a mover sus caderas.

Primero los movimientos fueron suaves y mi cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a sentirlos. Los dos gemíamos y suspirábamos. El placer estaba empezando a surgir en nuestros genitales y a irradiarse a todo nuestro cuerpo.

— ¿Le gusta Joven Leopold? - preguntaba Kenny en voz baja.

—Sí - respondía yo en medio de suspiros.

— ¿Más rápido?

—Sí-

Mi cuerpo me pedía más acción y él lo sabía, por eso me había preguntado si quería acelerar la penetración. Empezó a mover sus caderas con un mayor ritmo y el placer empezó a invadirnos a los dos. Nuestros gemidos se transformaban ahora en leves gritos que tratábamos de ahogar. Sus manos bruscas recorriendo mi delgado cuerpo presionándome cada vez mas contra el suyo, sus piernas dominaban las mías, era como si él quisiera penetrar todo mi cuerpo, meterse en mi cuerpo.

—Si Butters, que rico - suspiraba el trabajador – Aaahhh~

El placer en mi cuerpo era indescriptible. Nunca me imaginé que ser penetrado pudiera ser tan intenso. Mi verga estaba a punto de estallar por la erección que tenía. Liberando una de mis manos la deslicé por mi abdomen hasta llevarla entre mis piernas, donde mi verga pedía a gritos algunas caricias.

Tan pronto como pude alcanzarla, empecé a masturbar mi verga de una forma frenética, con la misma velocidad con la que Kenny penetraba mi dilatado ano. Con cada movimiento Kenny descargaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en el mío. Suspiraba y gemía como debería hacerlo cuando penetraba uno de los culitos que tanto le gustaban. Yo me masturbaba tratando de liberar toda la tensión y todo el deseo contenido de ese día.

—Ya casi Butters - me dijo Kenny en medio de suspiros.

Kenny gemía y respiraba ahora más rápido, con más agitación. Pocos instantes después, Kenny arremetió contra mi cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. En un solo movimiento hundió su verga hasta el fondo de mi ano y, abrazándome fuerte, la dejo enterrada mientras emitía un leve grito.

En ese momento empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo era invadido por el torrente de su leche caliente. Sentí su verga palpitar en mi interior y su semen inundar mi ano con el calor de sus entrañas.

Kenny seguía suspirando y movía lentamente su verga para prolongar su orgasmo. Yo había detenido mi masturbación pues, en su abrazo, Kenny inmovilizó todo mi cuerpo. Aunque mi verga pedía a gritos un orgasmo, no podía proporcionarle más placer. Estaba dedicado completamente a sentir el orgasmo de Kenny en mi ano.

— ¡Ahh Butters sii! - suspiraba Kenny mientras llegaba a los últimos momentos de su clímax.  
>Su verga no dejo de palpitar en ningún momento y todo el tiempo sentí que más y más semen invadía mi culo. Kenny me había convertido en su juguete de esa noche y lo había disfrutado. Yo había sido penetrado por un hombre heterosexual y necesitaba desesperadamente descargar mi verga por todo el placer que había sentido.<p>

Poco a poco, el abrazo de Kenny empezó a perder fuerza y su cuerpo se fue relajando. Después de unos instantes de silencio, llevó una mano a mi culo y separo mis nalgas al tiempo que empezó a retirar su verga. Sentí como su enorme pene iba dejando un vació en mi ano y me hacia retorcer del placer en su retirada.

El sudor había invadido nuestros cuerpos. Estábamos impregnados del olor del otro, nos habíamos entregado íntimamente. Kenny me soltó definitivamente y, girando su cuerpo, quedo acostado boca arriba, extenuado. Su verga empezó a perder tamaño.

Me acosté boca arriba al lado de Kenny y, sin perder tiempo, llevé mi mano a mi verga que estaba a punto de explotar. Empecé a masturbarme frenéticamente, mi cuerpo era ayudado por las sensaciones que conservaba, y mi mente cooperaba con las imágenes de aquel día. Kenny suspiraba a mi lado. Kenny, el hombre grande y macho estaba descansando de su orgasmo mientras yo estaba a punto de llegar al mío.

Quería hacerlo participe, quería reconocerle a Kenny el placer tan intenso que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Me arrodillé en la cama de frente a Kenny y seguí masturbándome sin parar, no podía hacerlo era una exigencia de mi cuerpo. Torpemente, sin cambiar su posición, Kenny llevó su mano a mi verga alejando la mía. Tomó mi verga con toda su fuerza. La sensación fue increíble para mí. Kenny solo tuvo que agitar mi verga pocas veces y yo, tras un suspiro y una contracción de todos los músculos de mi pecho, empecé a disparar semen contra él.

Su abdomen, su costado, su mano y su brazo. Todo quedo bañado en el semen que yo descargaba producto de la mayor excitación de mi vida. Fueron momentos intensos al sentir la dura mano del trabajador halando mi verga para descargar en su cuerpo el producto de toda mi excitación.

No se cuanto tiempo duró mi orgasmo pero me pareció infinito. Kenny nunca dejó de masturbarme hasta que mi verga empezó a perder tamaño, yo sentía ya más dolor que placer. Finalmente retiró entonces su mano de mi verga y volví a recostarme en la cama.

Tras unos instantes de reposo, Kenny se levantó y buscó la botella de ron. Tras beber un gran trago se encerró en el baño. Pocos segundos después escuché el agua de la ducha (la misma ducha donde lo había espiado). Entendí que ya todo había terminado, al menos por esa noche y me senté en la orilla de la cama, tomando mi ropa para vestirme nuevamente

Decidí irme antes que Kenny saliera nuevamente. Y mientras caminaba bajo la oscuridad, tras un intenso orgasmo y con la sensación de haberle entregado mi cuerpo a un hombre, enfrentaba sentimientos de culpa con confusión y algo de excitación pues ese día había descubierto una nueva faceta del placer sexual.

Solo pensaba en la forma en que le hablaría a Kenny el día siguiente. Debo admitir también, que ya deseaba volver a verlo.

_Shinigami Out._


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p>Del Cybersexo A La Realidad<p>

**Ike POV**

IkeBroflovski69 – Hola

IkeBroflovski69 – Hola, ¿estás?

ClydeDonovan85 – Si, hola.

IkeBroflovski69 – hola, ¿qué buscas?

ClydeDonovan85 – Sexo y discreción.

IkeBroflovski69 – ok, yo también.

IkeBroflovski69 – ¿de dónde?

ClydeDonovan85 – de New York.

ClydeDonovan85 – ¿y tú?

IkeBroflovski69 – también

ClydeDonovan85 – ¿edad?

IkeBroflovski69 – 26

ClydeDonovan85 – yo 44 ¿te va?

IkeBroflovski69 – si ¡me encanta!

ClydeDonovan85 – ok ¿cómo eres?

IkeBroflovski69 – 1,85, 66k blanco, pasivo sin pluma, con un buen culo listo para ti.

IkeBroflovski69 – ¿y tú?

ClydeDonovan85 – ¿estás gordito?

IkeBroflovski69 – algo, ¿no te va?

ClydeDonovan85 – al contrario, me encantaría follarme un culo gordo.

IkeBroflovski69 – ¿cómo eres?

ClydeDonovan85 – 1.78, 79k

ClydeDonovan85 – algo canoso.

ClydeDonovan85 - activo

ClydeDonovan85 – discreto

IkeBroflovski69 – ¿tienes una buena polla?

ClydeDonovan85 – Si. Estoy bien armado.

IkeBroflovski69 – ¿ah sí? ¿Y cuanto?

ClydeDonovan85 – tengo 20m de polla dura

ClydeDonovan85 – además es gorda y cabezona.

IkeBroflovski69 – mmmmm…

IkeBroflovski69 – seguro que se llevaría muy bien con mi culito.

ClydeDonovan85 – jeje~

IkeBroflovski69 – ¿tienes sitio?

ClydeDonovan85 – si, además vivo solo.

IkeBroflovski69 – mmmm eso está bien

IkeBroflovski69 – ¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

ClydeDonovan85 – Pues lo normal, besar, acariciar, follar…

ClydeDonovan85 – ¿y a ti?

IkeBroflovski69 – A mi lo de besar y acariciar, no me va.

ClydeDonovan85 – Pues sin besos ni caricias

IkeBroflovski69 – Lo que me pone es chupar una buena polla y después que me follen bien fuerte el culo.

ClydeDonovan85 – uffff~

IkeBroflovski69 – y me pone muy cachondo que me digan obscenidades mientras la chupo o me follan

ClydeDonovan85 – mmmmmmm

IkeBroflovski69 – ¿me enseñas tu polla?

ClydeDonovan85 – sólo si me enseñas tu culazo

Me manda una foto de su enorme polla.

IkeBroflovski69 – mmmmmm ¡me encanta!

IkeBroflovski69 – ¡cómo voy a disfrutar comiéndote ese pedazo de polla!

Le mando una foto de mi culazo.

ClydeDonovan85 – ¡guau! ¡Que pedazo de culo tiene la putita esta! ¡Me la has puesto muy dura sabes!

ClydeDonovan85 – ¡cómo voy a disfrutar taladrándote ese culo!

IkeBroflovski69 – Pues yo estoy muy cachondo nada mas imaginarme cuando te baje los pantalones y empiece a comerte la polla por encima del calzoncillo.

IkeBroflovski69 – Te la saque y me la meta en la boca ese enorme pene.

ClydeDonovan85 – En casa, estoy desnudo.

IkeBroflovski69 – Pues mejor, nada más abrir la puerta me pondré de rodillas y me meteré ese pene en la boca, lo acariciare con mi lengua de arriba abajo, y te iré dando mordisquitos por todo el capullo.

ClydeDonovan85 – ufffffff~ como me estas poniendo duro cabronazo.

IkeBroflovski69 – y te comeré esos deliciosos huevos pasando por ellos mi juguetona lengua.

ClydeDonovan85 – ooohhhhh como me gusta eso…

IkeBroflovski69 – Y tú me cogerás la cabeza con tu manos y apretaras para que acelere el ritmo de mi mamada hasta que llegues y seas tú el que me folle la boca

ClydeDonovan85 – ¡Oh si! ¡Quiero que me la chupes más rápido puta! ¡Más rápido zorrita mía! ¡Eres una mamona de primera!

IkeBroflovski69 – Pero no voy a dejar que te corras…

ClydeDonovan85 – Que zorra eres, ¿no?

IkeBroflovski69 – Me levantaré y me llevarás hasta el salón mientras me quito la camiseta, me pondrás delante de la mesa, me harás inclinarme hacia adelante, me desabrocharás los pantalones y me los bajaras junto con los calzoncillos,

ClydeDonovan85 – ¿Te gusta que te coman el culo?, ¡porque a mí me pone!

IkeBroflovski69 – Ok, entonces me abrirás un poco las piernas y acercaras tu lengua a mi culo expuesto para ti, y recorrerás con tu lengua todo mi coño haciendo retorcerme de placer, y dejarás bien lubricado mi culito.

ClydeDonovan85 – Eso seguro. ¡Seguro que me vas a suplicar que pare porque te vas a doblar del gusto zorra!

IkeBroflovski69 – Entonces te levantaras, y pasearás tu pollón por todo mi culo y lo pondrás justo delante de mi coñito, te echarás sobre mí y me dirás a oído…

IkeBroflovski69 – ¿Que me dirás?

ClydeDonovan85 -¡Pídeme que te folle como a una puta, pídeme que te de toda mi polla y que te rompa el culo como la zorra que eres!

IkeBroflovski69 – ¡FOLLAME! ¡FOLLAME como a una PUTA!

IkeBroflovski69 – ¡Soy tu ZORRA y quiero que me partas el culo!

IkeBroflovski69 – Y en ese momento de un movimiento brusco me meterás todo tu pollón en mi culazo sacándome un gemido de dolor y placer.

ClydeDonovan85 – uuufffffff como sigas me voy a correr de verdad!

IkeBroflovski69 – jejeje

IkeBroflovski69 – Me follaras con fuerza, con unas enormes embestidas mientras me dices: ¡toma mi polla, ZORRA! ¡TOMA MI POLLA EN TU CULO!

ClydeDonovan85 – ¡Estoy deseando calzarme ese culazo! ¡Y oírte gemir! ¡Oírte como me pides que te FOLLE más rápido y más fuerte!

IkeBroflovski69 – ¡Sí! ¡Quiero más polla en mi culo cabronazo! ¡Aaahhh! ¡Sigue partiéndome el culo!

ClydeDonovan85 – Y mientras te estoy bombeando tan fuerte que me vas a llegar a decir que pare porque no vas a poder dejar gritar, ¡eres una PUTA!

ClydeDonovan85 – Y de vez en cuando te la sacaré para ver como tu coñito de puta se va dilatando y se va haciendo más grande.

ClaveDonovan85 – ¡Y ver como es tu CULO el que busca mi POLLA para que lo FOLLE!

IkeBroflovski69 – ¡uuffffff siii!

IkeBroflovski69 – ¡Quiero que te corras dentro de mi culo! ¡Sentir toda tu leche dentro de mí!

ClydeDonovan85 – ¡Si eso es lo que quieres putita, yo te daré una buena lechada en ese culazo!

IkeBroflovski69 – ¡mmmmmm quiero que me FOLLES ya!

ClydeDonovan85 – Pues ven para mi casa que estoy encendido como un cabrón.

IkeBroflovski69 – Dime donde vives y voy ahora mismo.

ClydeDonovan85 – Vivo en la calle XXX en el número X.

IkeBroflovski69 – Pues yo vivo cerca, dame quince minutos y allí estoy.

ClydeDonovan85 – Vente rápido que aquí te estoy esperando…

IkeBroflovski69 – Hasta ahora.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me vestí con lo justo y salí corriendo de mi casa, por el camino iba pensando en todo lo que habíamos hablado por el chat y me estaba empalmando otra vez, iba acelerando el ritmo cada vez más, estaba muy cachondo, fui tan deprisa que en menos de diez minutos me plante en su casa, y antes de darle al timbre me temblaron las piernas a la vez que mi boca empezó a salivar, que ganas de follar tenía…

**Ding! Dong!**

_Shinigami Out._


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><em>Mi vecino es un buen jardinero<em>

**Clyde POV**

Frente por mi casa vive, durante algunos meses al año, una familia escocesa. No faltan nunca los veranos.  
>Los dueños de la casa son una pareja ya mayor con los que tenemos, mi familia y yo una buena relación de vecindad, a pesar de la barrera del idioma. De una manera continuada van apareciendo temporalmente los hijos y los nietos de dicho matrimonio. Por lo que se puede decir que es raro verlos solos; siempre o casi siempre tienen a alguien con ellos. Durante los últimos tres o cuatro veranos el que más permanece con los abuelos es Eric Cartman.<p>

Me sería difícil decir qué edad tiene Eric Cartman, podría estar iniciando la adolescencia o a un paso de la juventud, ya que este verano lo he visto bastante más hecho. Ante todo decir que no es mi tipo, es relativamente gordito, con un culito bastante redondeado, la piel muy, muy blanca, el pelo color castaño, la cara muy redonda. Quizás y sin quizás lo que más llama la atención de Eric Cartman, sea que sus ojos sean marrones se puede decir que son trasparentes.

Eric Cartman tiene un trato agradable, y aunque no nos entendemos muchos, trata de ser correcto y de saludar siempre que nos encontramos. Como con su abuelo nos entendemos más por gesto que mediante el lenguaje. No me pregunten el porqué pero lo que está claro es que Eric Cartman me pone. No es guapo, no tiene un cuerpo estilizado sino todo lo contrario, la cara es regordeta, tampoco me gusta la piel tan lechosa, quizás lo que me atraiga sea su culo. Pero lo que está claro que a pesar de todo, Eric Cartman me excita. Vamos que lo veo y la polla y los testículos toman vida propia, la polla empieza a palpitar y noto un cosquilleo en los testículos, Siento un vacio en el estomago y, aunque esté feo decirlo, se me abre el culo nada más verlo. Está claro que me pone a cien.

Así que me he dedicado a estar pendiente de él cuando sale y cuando entra, cuando sale a jugar al baloncesto con otros chavales o cuando se pone a pelotear con esos amigos ocasionales del verano en la calle. Por supuesto que no es el más atractivo de todos, pero a mí me gusta verlo, mejor dicho disfruto viéndolo.

Desde mi casa se ve la fachada de la casa de Eric Cartman que tiene un amplio ventanal y dada la costumbre que tienen de no echar las cortinas, puedo ver la familia cenar. Cenan muy temprano, Eric Cartman se sienta pegado a la amplia cristalera y puedo ver cómo mientras come se toca con frecuencia la polla por debajo de la mesa. Ese toqueteo es algo que hace a lo largo de todo el día, quizás es que le estorbe el tamaño que está tomando la cosa. Siempre me ha excitado ver como los chavales se tocan como si tal cosa y sin ningún pudor. Eric Cartman esto lo practica como algo normal. A veces. Incluso se mete la mano dentro de los pantalones y se coloca bien el instrumento.

No hace mucho estuvo pasando unos días un primo de once o doce años y desde la ventana de mi estudio que está en el primer piso, vi como estando de espalda a mí y en el pequeño jardín que tiene la casa delante, Eric Cartman se sacó la polla para que su primo viera el tamaño que había adquirido o quizás le estaba enseñando la cantidad de pelos que tenía en los testículos. Esto lo hacían entre susurros y risas. Está claro que ambos están en la edad en la que el sexo comienza a tener una gran importancia y sienten una total inhibición con todo lo referente a él. Otras veces los he visto revolcarse y metiéndose mano descaradamente, dándose golpes en los testículos, pegándose unos sobeos indisimulados. Pero lo mejor fue una tarde que mientras cenaba la familia, el primo de Eric Cartman le tocaba el bulto por encima de los pantalones, pero esta vez recreándose en el toqueteo, mientras se reían. Eric Cartman incluso se sacó la polla y su primo pudo jugar con ella un rato hasta que terminaron de cenar, alternado el tenedor con el instrumento de Eric Cartman, que permanecía al aire esperando las caricias que le tributaba la mano del primo. Está claro que esto hizo que mientras veía el espectáculo terminé por masturbarme allí sentado delate de la ventana, oculto tras los visillos y deseando ser unos de los actores de la trama. Algo que no tardó mucho en llegar.

Otro día vi como se duchaba. Desde otra habitación puedo ver la ventana del cuarto de baño de los vecinos. No es una ventana demasiado grande. Todos los ocupantes de la casa cierran para reservar su intimidad cuando entran en el baño. Todos no, Eric Cartman no lo hace siempre. Así pude ver como se duchaba no hace mucho. Solo se le veía la cabeza y poco más. Así pude ver cómo, debajo del chorro del agua y por la expresión de su cara y por el movimiento de su cuerpo me percaté que Eric Cartman se la estaba cascando. No pude ver más ya que encajó la ventana, pero yo me podía imaginar cómo era aquello de masturbarse en la ducha. Para mí era uno de los mejores placeres que había puesto en práctica desde muy jovencito.

Lo que también hace con frecuencia Eric Cartman es ayudar, sobre todo a su abuelo, en el jardín de la casa. Este no es muy grande pero tiene alguna variedad de planta no muy corriente y que se ven poco por la zona. Aunque es un jardín bastante mediterráneo, esto es, no tiene césped, la familia le dedica bastante tiempo y mimo. Así que no es difícil ver, sobre todo a los abuelos y con la ayuda del nieto, estar muchas horas cuidándolo. Eric Cartman se dedica sobre todo a regar, aunque como digo el jardín no necesita mucha agua. Ver al chaval con la manguera en la mano, me alteraba el pulso. Según la perspectiva, a veces parece que se dedica a echar una larga, placentera y abundante meada. De siempre me ha gustado ver a los varones, sobre todo los más jóvenes, en ese íntimo momento y viendo a Eric Cartman de culo, con las piernas abiertas y saliendo de él tan lindo chorro, la verdad es que hace que se dispare mi parte más libidinosa.

Una tarde que salí a pasear, me acerqué a un descampado que los chavales utilizan para jugar al futbol. Está a las afueras del pueblo y sólo es frecuentado por los que van a jugar allí. Cuando llegué Craig, otro de mis vecinos, me pidió que jugara con ellos ya que les faltaba uno. Aunque no soy muy bueno, hago bulto y sobre todo como defensa no me porto del todo mal. En el otro equipo jugaba como delantero Eric Cartman. No se puede decir que sea Messi, sino más bien un joven delantero del Celtic o Glasgow Rangers, con un centro de gravedad bajo, unos rotundos muslos, muy fogoso pero poco hábil con el balón en los pies. En el cuerpo a cuerpo que mantuvimos, yo parecía un pulpo y en el fragor de la pelea le metía mano por donde podía, incluso más de una vez le agarré los testículos. Él no protestaba pero me miraba arqueando una ceja, como preguntándose si aquella manera que yo tenía de defender mi portería no se pasaba de la raya.

Cuando terminó el partido, la verdad es que no se si ganamos o perdimos, Eric Cartman se retiró del grupo y, debajo de unos árboles se puso a mear. Yo que le había adivinado la intención lo seguí y me puse en paralelo a él, de modo que podía ver el grueso y potente chorro de orina pleno de juventud que, ahora sí era de Eric Cartman. Al verme a su lado se giró para que yo pudiera verle la polla y me preguntó:

—Do you like my hot dog?

—Más que una salchicha parece por el color una butifarra catalana, pero sí que me gusta. Tiene un buen tamaño.

Mientras se la sacudía me miraba sonriendo. Estaba claro que había entendido el mensaje que le había mandado en el campo de la batalla durante el partido de futbol. Por ello se demoraba con la polla en la mano y así pude ver aquella butifarra blanca coronada con un no muy abundante vello color prácticamente café. Él apenas si miró la mía estaba más interesado en enseñármela. Nos la guardamos casi al unísono y creo que en los dos se cumplió el teorema de Tolomeo que dice "que por mucho que se escurra la última gota siempre cae en el pantalón".

De vuelta nos unimos al grupo y nos enfrascamos en una animada discusión sobre el partido. Más que hablar, yo escuchaba y observé los adelantos de Eric Cartman con el idioma de Cervantes, ya que participaba activamente en la conversación. De vez en cuando se sobaba la polla y buscaba mi mirada sonriendo y con aquellos ojos tan celestes llenos de picardía. Así el grupo se fue desperdigando y quedamos los últimos Eric Cartman y yo. Cuando estábamos delante de su jardín el abuelo me dijo en un mal español:

-Tienes que llevarte unas cañas de bambú que tu madre quiere plantar en tu jardín.

-De acuerdo- Contesté

Fui a entrar en el jardín, pero él me dijo que mejor me las mandaba con Eric Cartman y que el jovencito me ayudaría a plantarlas, porque él sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que nos despedimos y le dije a Eric Cartman que cuando quisiera que yo estuviera en mi casa esperándolo para sembrar las cañas. Él me sonrió, seguro que además de plantar podríamos hacer algo más provechoso.

La tarde del día siguiente apareció en mi jardín el vecino de enfrente. Venía con un pantalón corto blanco, con deportivas y con una camiseta roja del Aberdeen. De manera que no era ni del Celtic ni del Rangers, sino que era del tercer equipo escocés en discordia. Le sentaba muy bien aquella vestimenta tan deportiva, yo diría que estaba hasta guapo. Fuimos a la parte de atrás a buscar el lugar no muy lejos del ciprés, donde mi madre, antes de irse, me había dicho que quería que plantáramos las cañas.

-Has traído alguna herramienta a parte de esta- le dije dándole un toque en la polla.

-No comprendo.- Me dijo sonriendo

Pero sí que traía una pequeña azada. Y pronto nos pusimos a la obra, él por un lado y yo por otro. Pronto hicimos un hoyo en la tierra blanda del jardín e introdujimos las cañas. Tras el esfuerzo los dos estábamos bastante sudados. Eric Cartman estaba resplandeciente, muy rojo, casi tan rojo como la camiseta que se había quitado dejando al aire un torso bastante infantil, pero que yo no desaproveché la ocasión para acariciarlo dada la corta distancia que nos separaba. También pude oler su sudor fresco, del momento.

-Ya está, ya hemos terminado- dijo aplastando la tierra con los pies-Me voy a mi casa a ducharme estoy muy sudado.- Todo esto en un español trufado de errores gramaticales, pero que me sonaba a música celestial.

-Si quieres te puedes duchar aquí, yo te dejo ropa para cambiarte.

-Vale- me contestó sin pensarlo. Estaba claro que esperaba la invitación. –Mis abuelos han salido.

Así que pasamos al interior. Estábamos solos, no había nadie en la casa. Le enseñé donde estaba la ducha y mientras yo subía a por la ropa limpia escuché como el calentador se prendía, Eric Cartman ya se estaba duchando o por lo menos había abierto el agua, me lo imaginaba debajo de la ducha. El cuarto de baño era más bien pequeño y lo que tenía era un plato de ducha, un bidé, un lavabo y una taza de váter.

-¿Te estás duchando ya?, te traigo la ropa y la toalla- dije golpeando la puerta con los nudillos.

Sin esperar respuesta entré. Me imaginaba que Eric Cartman no habría echado el seguro. Así era, me lo encontré debajo de la ducha. Se estaba enjabonando la polla, que con el masaje que se estaba dando, la tenía casi empalmada, si no estaba en plenitud, el tamaño era bastante considerable. Seguía sobándosela y me dijo:

—¿Por qué no te duchas conmigo? Y así me enjabonas la espalda.

No lo dudé, me quité la poca ropa que llevaba y entré en la ducha. Eric Cartman me dio la espalda ofreciéndome la esponja. Comencé por los hombros y fui bajando por la espalda. Me demoraba el contacto con su piel me fue enardeciendo. Al llegar a las nalgas pude ver como Eric Cartman se abría de piernas. Apoyaba las manos en los baldosines de la pared de la ducha. Dejé la esponja y fui masajeando aquel culo que tanto me había atraído desde el principio. Poco a poco fui abriéndole las nalgas y acariciaba la raja de arriba abajo. Eric Cartman comenzó a suspirar y a decir palabras ininteligible, se veía que estaba en la gloria. Subió el tono cuando apliqué mi dedo corazón en el botón del ano. No fue difícil introducirlo poco a poco en tan estrecho túnel. Eric Cartman ya llegaba casi al grito.

— Follamé, por favor. Please- O algo así, mi ingles no es nada bueno. Pero para lo que estábamos haciendo no necesitaba saber idiomas.

Me agaché y el culo de Eric Cartman me quedaba a la altura de la cara. Abrí los cachetes y allí estaba el sonrosado ano, rodeado de unos tenues pelitos de un café pálido. Le apliqué la lengua en forma de flecha introduciéndola todo lo que podía. El sabor no era nada desagradable, ya que el agua que seguía cayendo sobre nosotros me traía el sabor y el olor del gel que Eric Cartman estaba utilizando. El chaval ya gritaba. Para evitar que nos escucharan desde la calle, le di la vuelta, me levanté y le puse la mano en la boca. Él entendió que no debía de formar tanto escándalo. Cerré el grifo y nos quedamos frente a frente respirando de una manera acelerada. Chorreando como estábamos, me senté en la tapa del váter, lo atraje hacia mí y me metí la polla tan blanca de Eric Cartman en la boca y comencé a succionar como si fuera un biberón. Eric Cartman volvía a estar a cien, pero ahora se mordía los labios para no gritar. En suelo se estaba formando un charco de agua de la que caía de nuestros cuerpos mojados. Aquel chupar aumentó de ritmo. Alternativamente le lamia los testículos que aún estaban sin pelos. Mientras se la chupaba le metía hasta dos dedos en el ano.

Las exclamaciones aumentaban.

—Ohhhh, Ahhh, Ahiiiiiiii.

Ahora Eric Cartman ya estaba a punto. Me levanté volvimos a meternos en la ducha Eric Cartman volvió a abrirse de piernas, apoyó las manos en la pared alicatada de la ducha, sacó el culo de forma exagerada. Mi polla apuntaba directamente a tan dulce diana. No sin trabajo traté de metérsela. Pero antes la paseé de arriba abajo recorriendo su raja. Eric Cartman me pedía entre susurros que se la metiera que no me demorara más. Por fin se la enfilé y poco a poco fue entrando mi empalmada polla, hasta rozar mis testículos con sus nalgas. Nos quedamos un rato parados. Lo abracé, nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron. Le besé en la nuca, después bajé la mano y le agarré su suave capullo y comenzamos un ritmo al principio lento. Mientras lo masturbaba aumentaba el ritmo del bombeo. Así estuvimos un rato hasta que Eric Cartman me quitó la mano y fue él el que empuño su herramienta. El ritmo ya era frenético. Los dos ya no podíamos contenernos, aquello ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Eric Cartman gemía, yo también. Era la gloria.

—Aaaaahhhhh—. Fue un grito a dos voces.

Nos corrimos al unísono derrumbándonos sobre el plato de ducha. Así nos quedamos un rato abrazados.

Poco a poco la respiración se fue normalizando. Nos levantamos y ahora sí nos duchamos, juntos nos enjabonamos el uno al otro. Nos enjuagamos. Nos secamos. Nos vestimos. En nuestras miradas había un mucho de complicidad.

La tarde ya comenzaba a declinar. Había sido una tarde magnifica. Ni Eric Cartman ni yo la olvidaríamos fácilmente.

Fue la primera vez, pero ya buscaríamos otra oportunidad antes de que Eric Cartman volviera a Escocia.

Así fue, hubo que plantar alguna planta exótica en el jardín y Eric Cartman vino ayudarme, era un magnífico jardinero. La verdad es que nos ayudamos mutuamente y poco a poco fuimos descubriendo nuevas sensaciones dentro y fuera del jardín de las que disfrutamos juntos.

Eric Cartman ha vuelto a su país pero sus abuelos esperan que vuelva pronto. Yo también…

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Shinigami Out.<em>


End file.
